


依赖症

by shiroikamikire



Category: WILL: A Wonderful World (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, should be crushes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: 张京民从来没能开口说出“请与我交往”这五个字。





	依赖症

**Author's Note:**

> 小张同志有点少女，然后是京攻姜受，后半部分毫无逻辑的原因是喝了点小酒（。）总之想看就看吧  
> ps. 这个hyung的称呼还是群里一姑娘提供的，感觉叫出来杀伤力确实恐怖就用了
> 
> 食用前请看这个：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282273  
> 是两年后的后续

“……结果你当时听见以后立即穿好裤子，一脚把我踹去卫生间漱口。”张京民系上安全带，语气中不无抱怨地向姜白夜细数当初还在刑侦四组时犯下的的“恶行”，“哪有做一半就不让做的道理？”

另一侧的车门被打开，紫头发的警察钻进车，一屁股坐在副驾驶的位置上。他白了一眼正在设置导航的张京民，关好车门：“你是不是忘了楼里有监控。”

“那既然有监控你一开始还不是……对吧，证据确凿。”

“你怎么净跟我抬杠？”姜白夜的食指在张京民侧边脑壳上点了两点，把愣头青的脑袋推到了一边，嘴里还咬牙切齿地训斥自己的后辈。

即使夜深了，瑞草区依旧亮得和白天一样。霓虹灯，高架桥和无数的写字楼相互交缠，构成了首尔南方发达堪比江南的区域。此时是晚上十点多，路上还有白领陆续走出写字楼，点着手机打算叫辆优步回家，一看就知道是和张京民姜白夜一样的加班狗。

被调到情报院的日子也不好过，生活失去了以往的刺激。至少对于张京民是如此，在四组的时候每天都是事，周周都见血。或许是因为釜山腐败严重、帮派比较多，又或许是因为四组人手少到发指，总之调到情报院后似乎很多案子都跟他没了关系：大多数都由同僚负责操办了，导致他们搜查队最近也没什么好搜查的。

真不愧是首都。张京民虽然不信首尔一点事都没有，但起码这边表面工作做得好，粉饰太平是一流的。

再者就是住处难题。来首尔后总不可能继续住在釜山过上班回家两头跑的日子，张京民也被迫搬到了首尔。他本想住在离单位近一些的地方，上网一查瑞草区房价便傻眼了，只好死乞白赖地找上姜白夜，好说歹说让自己和姜白夜合租在铜雀区的一间小公寓里。当然作为交换，他也担负起了给姜白夜当司机的责任，送姜白夜上下班。

不知道这算不算白嫖了一辆车，某种程度上张京民感觉自己好像赚了，还赚大发了：白嫖了一辆车，还附赠一个满足了他老妈子瘾症的前辈。

车子平稳地在被绿化带一分为二的公路上行驶，张京民打开车载广播，道：“哎，组长，今早我在后座看见了个麦记纸袋子。”

“麦记纸袋子？不知道。”姜白夜仿佛自动回复一样接上了张京民的话茬。

“嘿，心虚了。你是不是昨天背着我吃炸鸡？”

此时姜白夜招也不是不招也不是，只好以沉默作答：“……”

“好歹少吃点快餐啊甜食啊什么的，”张京民瞥了一眼副驾驶上一脸尴尬的姜白夜，“想一想以后一团肉坐我身上，感觉蛮窒息的。”

姜白夜吞下一声笑，笑声从鼻子里嗤出来，张京民这小子说话还挺有画面感的。他拉下车窗，冷风从缝里灌进来扑在脸上，浇息了慢慢涌上头的困意。他下意识左手摸兜，准备掏一根烟点上解解压，然而自己的衣兜里空无一物。

聚精会神开车的司机扭头看着姜白夜到处找烟盒的模样笑了：“找烟呢？”

“又给我拿走了？你小子可别得寸进尺，这次放哪了。”

车沿着车道拐了个弯，上了高架桥，路上的指示牌显示此方向是铜雀区。张京民看着前方近光灯的边缘，还是扮着无辜者的角色：“上班前从你外套里拿走放家了，亏你一天都没发现。”

于是冷风也吹不灭姜白夜心里的火气了，他本想揪着张京民的领子发作一通，顾及到对方还在开车也只得作罢。他皱眉，对着这个在他发怒的阈值边缘反复横跳的年轻人欲言又止，最后他泄了气，从牙根里憋出一句：“张京民，我可去你妈的。”

“收到！”

 

一进家门，姜白夜便把包一扔，外套一脱，翻找了一会儿从茶几的抽屉里找到了宝贝儿烟盒。张京民才换好鞋，看着姜白夜手忙脚乱点烟的模样竟一时无言，同居了这么久还是不太习惯生活化的组长。

张京民印象里组长本来是个爱吃垃圾食品的硬汉，这个硬汉的印象一直和他这段时间的所见所闻打架，打得不可开交。年轻人打开客厅的灯，反锁上门，顺便挂了根链条，走到沙发边把姜白夜扔下的东西收拾好，道：“抽烟的时候记得通风，不然晚上能把我给咳醒。”

“嗯嗯嗯好好好知道了，鸡婆。”姜白夜嘴里叼着刚点燃的烟敷衍了几句，当着张京民的面跑到窗边拉开窗子叫张京民放下心。

张京民对着姜白夜脑后的马尾叹口气，拉开冰箱，在保鲜层里挑了根胡萝卜洗洗干净。今天没吃晚饭，吃根胡萝卜就当垫垫肚子，毕竟这时候再去吃什么正餐太迟了。

晚上还真安逸，张京民啃掉了胡萝卜的尖尾巴，微甜的汁水混着脆兮兮的胡萝卜肉被他咽进肚子里。他又啃了两口，坐回沙发上百无聊赖地把玩着前几天被姜白夜扔到沙发垫上的遥控器。电视已经不太常开了，所以张京民自己也不清楚本就不大的出租屋里塞个这玩意儿到底有什么用。平常一回来姜白夜倒头就睡，张京民差不多洗漱完练练吐纳，也就跟着睡了。一个老年人跟一个和尚，生活中的娱乐本就不太多。

“组——”

“嗯？”趴在窗台边抽烟的姜白夜转过头来，朝张京民投向疑惑的目光，马尾甩到了身侧。手中的烟被他抽了一半，姜白夜烟瘾一上来就喜欢一口连着一口地抽，烟也抽得极快，“有事？”

“没，就是……”张京民作为一个生理成熟心理成熟（存疑）的男性主动提出要求也有些像小姑娘一样说不出口，只好一边支吾一边比划，聊天打趣和要求上床还是有点区别的，“就那个，那什么，咱不是好久没消遣了吗？”

没闹明白的姜白夜自然是一头雾水，弹掉烟灰掐灭了手里的烟：“你泡完了釜山的酒吧还想泡首尔的？不嫌贵啊？”

张京民一巴掌拍自己额头上，抹了一把脸：“我意思是我们好久没做了，组长。”最后小年轻还给“组长”两个字的尾音带了些弯弯绕，即便姜白夜已经不是他组长了也听得老男人有点可怜他。

“我困了，”可怜是一码事，要不要答应下来是另一码事，很显然再怎么可怜也不影响姜白夜婉拒，“你不是信佛吗？破色戒不太好吧。”

“我靠我又不是没破过戒！我信佛不代表我出家，不是所有在少林寺待过的人都是真和尚！”张京民手里的萝卜被他啃得只剩下了个圆圆的屁股，他两三口啃完剩下的胡萝卜，露出了小狗一样的神情。

真他妈不可理喻。姜白夜最恨自己的心软，尤其是对张京民的心软，导致每次都是张京民靠着耍赖占了便宜。他的理智在来得及阻拦自己开口前，姜白夜听见他自己说：“拗不过你，等会速战速决。”接着他把烟蒂扔到窗外，关上窗，转身回了卧房。他没回头去管张京民此时以何种表情看他，逃也似的推开卧室的门，“嘭”地关上了它。声音之大，叫张京民搞不清楚这算邀请还是回绝。卧室里的暖灯亮光溜出门缝，不知道组长开了灯在里面干什么。

张京民从沙发上站起身，踟蹰片刻，还是放轻了脚步去卧室门口，小心按下了门把手——毕竟他自己也不知道等会儿开门迎接他的会不会是组长的臭脸。

门锁“咔哒”地响了一下，张京民发现他家刀子嘴豆腐心的组长已经背对门口脱起了上衣，原本绑头发的橡皮筋此时套在姜白夜手上。平常被层层叠叠的衣服盖着的躯体终于在灯光下露出其本来面貌，流畅的肌肉线条带来的美感让姜白夜像个古希腊雕塑一般，可惜身上的疤太多了……张京民还记得他当初在浴室第一次看见姜白夜的身体，自己也是和现在一样看入迷了。看来时间并不能淡化一切事物，至少不能淡化他每一次看见姜白夜一丝不挂时模样的惊艳。

明明同居了这么久，甚至共用了一张床，却毫无机会享受云雨之乐。不过说实话两人也并没有明确说明他们正在交往，只是默许了肉体关系的存在，除非表明了需求，不然他们还真没什么机会打一炮。

好烦啊，什么时候才能捅破窗户纸呢？这家伙不是挺喜欢我的吗。

张京民第一操心的是正义执行，第二操心的则是和姜白夜的关系，不过眼下既然都滚到床单上了，那也可以稍微放下心来。姜白夜还没发现他，张京民便在门口咳了两声，用釜山方言装模作样道：“姜哥啊，最近嗨得嘞个零嘴，身上肥懂懂的。”

姜白夜整个人打了个激灵，拧身看见张京民咧着嘴。他“嘁”了一声，回怼道：“怎么，我这是肌肉。”

“哪有吃零食长肌肉的道理。”张京民踢上门，甩掉了拖鞋后爬上了床，从背后抱住姜白夜的上半身。年轻人柔软的发丝轻轻蹭过姜白夜的脸颊，他的双臂压在姜白夜的肩上，让自己贴紧了姜白夜赤裸的上身。

——下一秒坐在床上的前辈迅速抓住了他的手臂，往后一仰，两人一起摔在床上。只是张京民被摔得更惨而已，姜白夜躺在他的腿上，拽着他的裤腿翻了个身，也爬上了床。

虽说张京民一直以来都缠着姜白夜切磋身手，可这不代表在床上他们也要跟打起来一样。小张同志揉了揉自己被砸得有点疼的大腿，不满道：“做就做呗，你别动手。”

“这是让你长记性，以后别乱拿长辈的东西，尤其是烟。”姜白夜捏上张京民的下颚，另一手手掌轻拍两下小年轻的脸颊，“明白没？”

张京民自己对姜白夜小心眼的“报复”不置可否。他捉住姜白夜的手腕，挣开自己下颚上的钳制，亲了一口对方的掌心：“别说得我好像熊孩子一样，毕竟为了你好。”

姜白夜想抽回手，但是张京民死死抓着他的手腕，无论如何都不放开。年轻人以手掌为起点，沿着姜白夜的手臂往上啄，干燥到开裂的嘴唇刮得姜白夜有些痒。张京民手劲还挺大，要是来硬的估计又要怼起来，姜白夜只好任由张京民在自己身上乱亲一通。

这半大小子就跟牛皮糖一样，甩都甩不掉。至少张京民还言而有信，去年庆功会结束后赶着酒劲喊了句“跟定你了”，姜白夜本以为这是张京民的酒后胡话，没想到这货真的带着智妍跑来了首尔。有时候姜白夜很感谢四组剩下的人还记挂着他，尤其是张京民，不然他可能真的要一辈子单打独斗下去，保不定什么时候被哪个部长的手下弄死在鸟不拉屎的地方也没人知道。得给小张记个一等功。

趁姜白夜出神之际，张京民搂上了前辈的腰让其躺回去，自己慢慢伏到姜白夜身上。他分开姜白夜还套着牛仔裤的腿，把自己的身子塞进前辈两腿中间，弯下腰在姜白夜的肩膀附近吧唧两口，对应的地方出现了两片红印。

上一次和人同享床笫之欢前的旖旎是什么时候来着？姜白夜自己也记不清，他甚至不记得之前和张京民滚床单时有没有过这玩意儿。姜白夜本身不算贴心的床伴，他没什么耐心去做足前戏，以前同他上床的人都不约而同地说姜白夜这人做爱时就是简单粗暴，开门见山。这一点就连张京民也只能顺着，至少是今天之前的张京民只能顺着。

温暖的手掌覆到裤裆，姜白夜的家伙便在张京民的抚摸下抬起了头，硬邦邦的柱体隔着裤子显出了形状。发觉自己好像快丧失把握性爱节奏主权的姜白夜有点慌，又有点急，伸手去解开张京民休闲裤绑成蝴蝶结的腰绳：“磨磨唧唧的，像什么样子。”

“今天稍微换换节奏，好久没做还怪想你的。”张京民的回答裹着一个吻送给了姜白夜，牙齿轻咬了一下姜白夜的下唇。他手底下动作不停，把姜白夜的牛仔裤连着里面的内裤一并扒到了大腿，握上姜白夜的下身用劲套弄了几个来回。大拇指碾上龟头的肉时张京民听见姜白夜哼了一声，挺腰把自己的东西往张京民手里送。

你这不是也挺想要的嘛，组长。张京民默默在心中腹诽。正当他准备结束这个吻时，他的后脑被人按住。姜白夜的舌尖撬开了他的牙关，加深了两人之间的吻，也让张京民尝到了组长嘴里的烟味。

靠，这算不算吃到二手烟，应该不算吧。张京民抬眼看见组长正盯着他，小年轻只感觉自己里里外外都被组长看了个透，只好抛开这些胡思乱想。

姜白夜在性爱这里比张京民激进太多了，充满攻击性。听起来有点像骂人，但是张京民总感觉组长起了性致时凶得像一头野兽。他拉下自己的裤子，让下身那根早已抬起头的小兄弟冒出来透透气。张京民扭着腰往前拱啊拱的，把自己的家伙和姜白夜的家伙握在一块，两根柱体最薄弱的地方贴合在一起，有种异样的快感。

摁在后脑的手挪到了后颈，这个吻最后以姜白夜轻啄一下张京民被亲得湿润的嘴唇而告终。姜白夜一手搭在张京民的后背，揪住了那件万年不换的“正义”t恤的下摆，拉得张京民更近了些，两人几乎要胸贴胸腹靠腹。原本贴在一块的两根阴茎此时相互摩擦了一下，姜白夜只感觉自己下身血液奔涌，又流了一滩前液，染得张京民的下身也滑溜溜的。

“组长……”张京民的声音没入姜白夜的颈侧，潮湿黏腻的吻从脖子滑到了胸口。一层薄汗包着姜白夜的身体，沾上了张京民的t恤。随着张京民继续向下，他的短袖被姜白夜拽到了肩胛骨，后背凉飕飕的。他拧了一下姜白夜阴茎顶端的肉，同时牙齿咬住姜白夜胸前挺立的乳珠，磨了两下，于是年轻人手里的东西隐约跳动了一下，阴茎的主人看来已经被他挑逗得有些着急了。然后他的后颈被人拍了下，还有点疼，估计是真的着急了。

张京民舌头碾了两遍小巧的乳珠，舌尖顶着它松了口。他空出一只手，叫姜白夜放开自己的上衣，把姜白夜的裤子往下扒拉两下，费了点力气才把这条牛仔裤扒下来。平常没发现这玩意儿有这么紧，是缩水了还是组长……算了。张京民不想一语成箴，他随手把牛仔裤一扔（姜白夜一般不会介意），往后退了一点，低下头含住姜白夜的下体缓缓对方的火气。

就张京民这几年和姜白夜滚床单的经验来说，姜白夜最怕，或者说最敏感的地方是顶端和卵囊，中间还好。他还记得姜白夜在四组那会儿他有次给组长口，差点把勇健叫了出来。当时还挺吓人，现在想想张京民只觉得搞笑，不过也侧面说明了姜白夜有多敏感。

舌头轻车熟路地扫了一圈龟头附近的肉，甚至连筋膜都有被照顾到。张京民手里揉捏着姜白夜的卵囊，适当地给其施加压力，刺激对方被快感绷紧的理智。他收紧了腮帮，嘴唇箍住柱体，开始来回吸舔。舌面一遍又一遍地擦过柱身，张京民突然感觉自己脑后一阵刺痛，发现原来是姜白夜手握成拳扯着了他的头发。

柱身上的血管突突地跳动，热乎乎的血液不断地泵到了姜白夜的下身。他抬起上半身看了眼张京民埋头认真给他口交的模样，之后摔回床上，床垫都弹了两下，因此也拽疼了张京民。小伙子吃痛“嗷”了一声，嘴里还没来得及吐出姜白夜的家伙，声带的震动差点激得姜白夜憋不住。他又是拽又是揉着张京民的后脑勺，才发现已经有几根手指捏上了他的臀肉。

又来了，当初办公室里的把戏。姜白夜有点无奈，分开了腿方便张京民的手往深处移。小年轻心照不宣地哼哼两声，姜白夜发誓自己听见了其中嘚瑟的意味。年轻人最后舔了舔他的马眼做收尾，“呼啊”地一下张开嘴，姜白夜湿漉漉的下身便脱离了张京民口中湿热温暖的天堂，小年轻脑袋后的红毛也终于脱离了姜白夜惨无人道的对待。

张京民扶着姜白夜的腿，两根手指放在口中舔了几下，让自己的唾液混着组长的前液裹满两根手指。没等他来得及给姜白夜做扩张，姜白夜却收回腿，突然想起来什么一样坐了起来：“家里润滑剂呢，怎么不用？”

“诶？”张京民一脸懵逼，“上个月好像就用完了，之后也没做我就忘了买。”

“……行吧，记得戴套。”姜白夜脸色和知道张京民擅自行动的脸色一样臭，叹了口气，撑着床垫躺了回去。

两根手指拓开紧闭的穴口，挤在一块的褶皱也被张京民的指节分开，指腹抵着他的肠肉刮擦。有段日子没用过后面，姜白夜倒吸一口凉气，放松后穴来适应这种不适感。姜白夜一直都有点受不了扩张时带来的酸胀，就连下体都有点软下来的意思。他伸手套弄了两下阴茎，防止自己彻底失了性致。

所幸张京民对姜白夜的身体足够熟悉，很快在不深的地方找到了前列腺的位置，在指腹的来回磨蹭下姜白夜可算是尝到了久违的乐趣。只是光是唾液的润滑效果还是不如润滑剂，只消得抽插几回张京民便感受到了一股阻力。他低下头啜了一口姜白夜的阴茎顶端，道：“可能会有点涩，你不行了跟我说。”

姜白夜没回话，他侧过头不去看张京民的脸，半长的紫发散在枕头上。前列腺被照顾的快感让他的穴道不受控制地吞咽张京民的手，这一事实使姜白夜的羞耻心冒出了头。小伙子的另一只手托起了姜白夜的尾椎，塞在姜白夜体内的手指缓缓分开，又合拢，重复了几遍，撑得姜白夜的穴道拼命松开以适应二指分开时的宽度。

看起来应该能行了。张京民尝试抽出手指，发现身下人的后穴颤悠悠地想要咬紧自己的手，阻拦自己离开。表面稳如老狗，实际上……张京民看不见姜白夜的表情，不过对方的需求他也猜出了个七七八八。他从裤兜里摸出来一片冈本，迅速撕开扔掉包装，套在自己略显疲态的下体上。这么久还没完全软下来，张京民自己都佩服自己的耐力。

“合着你记得随身带套，不记得买润滑剂？”姜白夜听见床那一头剥安全套包装的声音，揶揄道。

“巧合啦巧合。”张京民打了个哈哈搪塞过去，蹭了一点套子上的润滑剂抹在姜白夜大张的穴口边缘。他的阴茎戳了两下做好准备的秘密入口，却没有一次进入姜白夜的体内，每一次都滑到会阴，惹得姜白夜愈加不快。

张京民还想再玩一玩，他的后腰被姜白夜的小腿勾了过来。他的视线对上姜白夜带点威胁的视线，后背马上被某人的脚后跟狠狠地砸了一下。前辈最终还是没能沉住气，他两腿圈上张京民的腰，骂道：“你他妈的玩够没？赶紧给我进来。”

后穴被更大的东西拓开自然不好受，因此在年轻人饱满的龟头顶开自己身体的那一瞬间，姜白夜喘了一声，与此同时两腿圈得更紧了点。和执行任务时负的伤相比根本不算疼，充其量算难受，姑且在他忍耐的范围里。

察觉到组长的异样，张京民适时地俯下身，亲了两口当做安慰。之后他慢慢推进腰部，整根阴茎没入姜白夜的后穴。

传教士体位相比于别的姿势很无趣，只有虔诚的基督徒会用，所以才得名传教士。但他们二人很爱用，原因无他，双方都想在做爱期间看着对方的脸，然后相拥，然后接吻。张京民曾以为姜还是老的辣，组长会喜欢一些比较奇奇怪怪的play。然而事实告诉他，在他面前组长和他一样有点依赖症，都想赖在对方身上。

今天这次也是如此，姜白夜的手攀上张京民的后背，像八爪鱼一般附在年轻人躯干上，叫张京民直不起腰。每一次进出姜白夜都会咬着嘴唇调整呼吸，不管是快感还是难耐所带来的呻吟统统被他咽进肚子里。张京民的阴茎不算傲人，但完全能恰到好处地蹭过姜白夜肠道里的敏感带。过了一会儿，肠道适应过张京民的大小后抽插时也比方才爽利得多。

张京民这小子腰力不错，每一下都实实在在地顶进了最深处，操得姜白夜不住喘息。不过即使姜白夜被操成如此狼狈的模样，他还是抱着张京民的脖子，喘着气挑衅道：“晚上吃了根胡萝卜没劲是吧？再、再深点，用点劲……”

张京民伸手拨开乱乱盖着姜白夜半张脸的紫发，自己的嘴唇贴着组长的，放缓了下身的抽插频率。他用上了吃奶的劲，照着姜白夜敏感处的大概位置狠狠往前顶，整根阴茎推进去后还要往前磨一磨。这下姜白夜怎么顶得住，原本他与张京民的亲吻现在变得又是啃又是咬的，其中还有姜白夜自己憋不出的呻吟从两人唇间满溢出去。

“组长……”张京民抬起头，停止亲吻姜白夜。

“……啊？”

姜白夜有点懵，这小子做着做着突然叫他怎么回事。体内的阴茎抽离至穴口，接着重重陷进了姜白夜的身体，从姜白夜那里榨出了一声呻吟。

“组长，白夜……”

一下。

“白夜哥……”

又是一下。

臭小子你乱叫什么呢。姜白夜本想像之前一样责难张京民，不巧的是他现在被张京民操得七荤八素，脑子一片混沌，除呻吟和亲吻外就已不知道干什么了。

似乎是觉得“白夜哥”这个称呼很顺口，张京民感觉自己的脑子也懵了。他嘴里乱叫一气，喊得最多的便是“白夜哥”。他托起姜白夜的屁股，稍微直了直腰，拿出晚饭吃了不止一根胡萝卜的力气来满足姜白夜的需求。

在和姜白夜同居以前张京民以为自己没那么贪婪，姜白夜也是，他以为他们当时在办公室里的所作所为不过是小打小闹而已。只是距离的拉近让一切都变得复杂了起来，就像再精细平滑的丝绸，凑近去看还是会有不得了的发现。

姜组长人怪脾气臭，就是脸长得好看点罢了，生活里特邋遢，平时对谁都严厉得一批，还总爱赶人走……要说姜白夜的缺点，张京民能写上一份大小以Mb计算的文档。但张京民喜欢这些缺点，超人一样的姜组长被这些缺点缠上后变成了人，也因此离张京民更近了，他便能伸出双臂抱紧对方不撒手。如果他当初没和姜白夜走这么近，可能连列举的机会都没有就错过这个人了。

年轻人从亲吻前辈的嘴唇改为亲吻视线所及之处的皮肤，他埋首于姜白夜的颈间，呼吸组长前一夜用的沐浴露和汗水混在一起的味道。脖子后的重量限制了他的活动，他只好调整下身的姿势，扶好姜白夜的腿，浅浅地抽插几下稍作休息。

这边的颈侧有一处烧伤，姜白夜一直都没告诉过张京民这处烧伤是怎么回事，每逢张京民提起姜白夜也不过是笑笑而已。也许是某次执行任务落下的伤痕，张京民如此猜想，在凹凸不平的疤痕处吧唧了一口。下一刻姜白夜发出了意味不明的呻吟，嘴里含糊说着什么，似乎是让张京民别亲那里。

不满于张京民放缓速度，姜白夜的穴道一吞一缩地暗示张京民保持之前的速度，弹软的肠肉裹着张京民的柱体，夹得张京民差点叫得比姜白夜还大声。

其实组长也挺依赖我吧。张京民听着姜白夜在他耳边喘息，挂在他身上的重量也是属于姜白夜的，冷不丁地想到这一点。不然怎么会比他还贪婪，比他索取的还多。这么想也许是太自作多情了，但张京民一直相信自己应该在组长心中占据一席之地的。

有相当长一段时间张京民怨念自己为什么还没和姜白夜转正，该做的都做了，不该做的也做了。他们接吻，相拥，做爱，一切都那么自然，就像情侣应该做的一般。然而令他丧气的是他永远没有机会也没有胆量向姜白夜提出正式交往的请求，一次也没有。姜白夜自己也不甚注意这一点，任由这层薄膜横在他们中间。

白夜哥，你叫我怎么办可好。张京民看着身下的前辈眯着眼，脸颊泛着潮红，像一只餍足的大猫（大老虎）。他心头一动，再度趴下，抱着姜白夜的躯干，阴茎塞得姜白夜体内满满当当，没一会儿张京民便射在了安全套里。张京民没急着拔出自己半软的阴茎，而是一手探到下方握住姜白夜惨兮兮吐水的阴茎来回撸动。姜白夜本身就在高潮边缘，不消得几下便也跟着射了出来，后穴条件反射般咬紧了张京民的下体，之后便软成了一滩水，放张京民退了出去。

现在大概快凌晨了吧，张京民保持着最后高潮时的姿势，压在姜白夜的胸口上。他脖子后面一轻，姜白夜也放开了手，只是两腿不知为何还挂在他腰上。

窗外有汽车呼啸而过的鸣笛声，回音在大楼间反弹消失。

“做得好晚了。”张京民喃喃道。

“没事，”姜白夜的手揉揉张京民的脑袋，“明早起得来。”

张京民顺势让自己的脑袋往姜白夜的手心里拱了拱：“说起来组长——”

“这会儿不叫白夜哥？”

“……先不要管那个。你胡子几天没刮了，你看我脸被你胡子蹭红了都。”

“我以为你挺喜欢的，就没刮。”

“又来了，找借口。”张京民松开怀抱，从床上坐了起来，抓着姜白夜的手试图把对方也从床上拉起来，“走，洗澡去，今天必须给你把这胡子刮了。”


End file.
